


The Movie We All Watch

by Kurokitko



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression, Searching for a reason, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokitko/pseuds/Kurokitko
Summary: Goten lays in bed struggling to sleep and begins to think about the movies we watch everyday
Kudos: 1





	The Movie We All Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own DragonBall, it's characters or any of the franchise. I just wrong this story in my spare time from its characters and universe.
> 
> There is an understanding that the movie theatre in this story is life itself.

Goten lay on his bead staring at his ceiling light which shone brightly. It was midnight, but Goten was just too lazy to get up, and so here he was laying there watching it burn. He could remember his mother yelling about conserving electricity and switching off the lights, but as things stood, this wasn’t the first time the light shone brightly for now reason, and his electricity bill fine for it. It’s the little things you know… a mother yelling about something trivial, a father laughing over a serious matter. These things define your thoughts and dreams at night while during the day you act on autopilot never noticing your behavior influenced by these minuet details.

Goten turned his head to check the time on the clock, ten whole minutes passed him by. So he looked back at the offending light and continued to let his mind wonder. Like a movie, watched by millions in a run down theatre with no air-conditioning and stale popcorn. A pretty shit movie in his opinion. The ‘protagonist’ was an idiot, didn’t look attractive, had almost no friends and life just kept beating him down. Most of the people watching paying attention to the movie were watching with the distinct impression that the ‘protagonist’ would somehow win. Find their way out. Defeat the evil villain. What if the protagonist was actually evil? What if defeating the villain was impossible? What if there was no villain and the ‘protagonist’ is actually insane?

These questions and more float through Gotens mind… but his curiosity isn’t that great today. The movie is really awful, and the seats are really smelly. The popcorn tastes like dry sand and the drink he asked for isn’t even liquid. He didn’t pay to watch the movie. His parents did… he didn’t get dressed or drive himself here to this terrible excuse of a theater… why should he keep watching the film? Its tasteless and lame. He could just walk away. He could just leave. Exit that door and leave it all behind. Sure, he’d irritate all the people who are watching by walking out. And sure, the few friends he has watching with him might be upset… but he hates it here. Can they really blame him for wanting to leave?

Goten hears a meow which snaps him out of his thoughts once more. Its his kitten, the one trunks gave him. “hey baby. What’s up? You want food?”. Goten gets up to check on her and make sure she’s fine before returning to his bed. This time he switches off the light and then lays down. The clock shines one thirty in the morning and he knows he’s got work tomorrow. Maybe walking out the movie would be easier… but… Trunks, and his kitten are there…so he will stick around a bit longer….


End file.
